


Happy Birthday Remus

by redleather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheesy Schmoop, Ficlet, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redleather/pseuds/redleather
Summary: Remus and Sirius celebrate Remus's 20th birthday.





	Happy Birthday Remus

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was originally written and published on Jan 24th 2005 on ff.net (That's right children, I'm a fandom old!!). It's been edited here for spelling/grammar and an anachronism only. Looking at your fics from a decade and a half ago is an absolute cringe-fest, but hey, we all start somewhere. It's alright, I got better (I think).

"Well, aren't you going to blow out the candle?" said Sirius with a grin.

"Don't be so hasty, I'm savouring the moment," replied Remus.

"If you savour it any longer the wax is going melt onto your birthday cake."

"Birthday cake!" snorted Remus "Is this what poverty calls a cake these days? And I'll savour it as long as I like, thank you very much. You can be very unromantic at times."

"Unromantic! Me? Didn't I bring you out to this posh muggle establishment and bestow cake upon you on this most blessed of days! And I actually remembered it was your birthday, all by myself, and you call me unromantic? I'm offended!"

"Shut-up Sirius," laughed Remus, and then more quietly. "Don't use the 'M' word so loudly!"

Sirius grinned at him and kicked Remus playfully under the small wobbly table. Remus mouthed the word 'ow' but Sirius was looking away innocently as if some imaginary foot had done the kicking. Remus hunched up and leaned closer to Sirius who was sitting across from him. He stared at the flame of the lone candle on the plain sponge fairy cake that was serving as his birthday cake this year. When you've no money, a fairy cake is the closest thing to triple-decker chocolate gateaux you can get. It was the thought that counted and since Sirius had, as he claimed, actually remembered that it was Remus's birthday, the least he could do was make a big deal of it.

He was going to blow out the candle in a minute and divide the spoils but it was nice just admiring it for a moment, even if the glow of the candle was lost amidst the glare of the neon lights of the dingy muggle cafe they were sitting in. Remus couldn't believe he was turning twenty, and yet he felt older. Being a werewolf had a premature aging effect he mused. He was shaken from his reverie when Sirius placed a hand over his own.

"Sickle for your thoughts" he said.

"Kiss me Sirius. Right now."

"What, in front of all these people? Are you mad?" Sirius sputtered.

"Just a little kiss! No one's looking, and besides, it's my birthday. Doesn't everyone get one special wish on their birthday?"

Sirius looked around the cafe. The owner had his backed turned to everyone and was cleaning the grill, the young couple that had been sitting near them had left and the old man by the window was reading his paper. It seemed safe enough.

"Okay, I'll kiss you, on one condition" replied Sirius cautiously.

"Name it," said Remus.

"Blow out the fucking candle Moony."

 

 


End file.
